


Beholden

by vageege



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Timeline, M/M, Pillow Talk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Relationship, basic kitchen blowjob, in that exact order, post wci pre wano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 09:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14974076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vageege/pseuds/vageege
Summary: The first night following his rescue from Whole Cake Island, Sanji finds Luffy alone in the galley.





	Beholden

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this mostly on my phone half asleep bc i follow my heart . read the tags and you'll know exactly what you're in for

 

Luffy sat at the galley table, popping a few different pieces of some kebabs in his mouth, eating around the vegetables because nobody else was in the galley at the moment and he could probably get away with it. 

 

It was late. Real late-- most likely everyone was asleep. They'd all been drinking a lot. There'd been a lot to drink to. 

 

To victory. To their reunion. To the first really good meal they'd had in a while. To Pedro. 

 

Luffy hummed to himself under the single lamp that remained lit in the galley. Long shadows shifted around him with the sway of the ship. 

 

The door creaked open and Luffy jammed the contents of a whole kebab in his mouth, tossed the little wooden stick and grabbed two more, ready to run before even glancing up. But then he did. 

 

"Sanji?" 

 

Sanji's eyes fell on him, and he looked Luffy up and down from the doorway. 

 

Luffy paused. 

 

Sanji was barely holding onto a bottle of wine at his side. He huffed a little. 

 

"Asshole. Eat the damn vegetables, too, at least."

 

"I will! I was just. Saving them."

 

Sanji snorted and shook his head as he took a few slow steps forward. Luffy grinned and slid the plate with all the half-eaten kebabs on it towards Sanji in a silent offering. 

 

But Sanji ignored his little gesture. Maybe he was angry at Luffy for stealing food after all. But, well. He didn't look angry. He looked tired. And drunk. 

 

Luffy could hear the heels of Sanji's nice shoes dragging along the wooden planks of the floor as he walked over. He set his bottle of wine on the counter as he passed by it. Judging by the sound of the _thud_ , it was mostly empty.

 

It wobbled. Almost fell. Luffy's eyes snapped from the bottle to Sanji. 

 

Sanji stood directly in front of him. He bent over just slightly, and then he spun Luffy's chair so they were facing each other, and then Sanji dipped down and kissed him. 

 

"Mm-!" 

 

Luffy's hands went to Sanji's shoulders, squeezed a little, and his eyes fluttered shut because Sanji's lips were soft and his mouth was warm and tasted like the awful red wine that he liked, but somehow, actually, it was so damn good. Better than that. So much, all at once.

 

He had not expected this.

 

When Sanji pulled away, Luffy inhaled quickly, eyes snapping open, and he opened his mouth to speak, but then Sanji started kissing against his neck with wet lips, and Luffy could feel his warm tongue on his throat, and then lips started sucking against wet skin, and anything Luffy was going to say was lost pretty quickly. 

 

His eyes felt like they wanted to roll back in his head. So he looked at some far off spot, past Sanji, taking it all in, mouth hanging open in... surprise. And, damn, more than that. 

 

Thoughtless, Luffy tipped his head back just enough, and a soft little sound fell from his open mouth. He could maybe feel Sanji grinning against his neck when he bit down. He could barely keep his eyes open. This was all. New. 

 

With Sanji bending at the waist and biting and sucking his way down Luffy's neck towards his collarbone, the only sound in the air being heavy breathing, like panting -- Luffy realized that was him -- he reached up, hands going to Sanji's hair and the back of his neck because that felt like the correct thing to do and also, he needed to touch. Suddenly, very much, he wanted to feel Sanji, too. 

 

He started to pull Sanji closer until there was more movement -- Sanji standing up, and that was not what Luffy wanted, he wanted Sanji to _stay_ and keep doing whatever the hell--

 

"Wait--"

 

But Sanji only leaned over him again and grabbed him by the cloth of his vest and yanked him upwards, and he manhandled Luffy onto the galley tabletop, pushing aside the forgotten kebabs and climbing on top of him. 

 

"Oh," Luffy breathed. 

 

"Mhm," Sanji replied against his lips, and Luffy could absolutely feel him smiling this time, and he grinned back and kissed him again. 

 

Without thinking about it. He just. Did it.

 

It felt good. Right. Like it was natural, like breathing, but better, and they wrapped their bandaged arms around each other and it felt like Luffy was melting right into him.

 

Should've done this. Years ago. 

 

Idiot. 

 

All of Sanji's weight settled on top of him-- and it was just. Perfect. Exactly right. 

 

Sanji pushed his tongue into Luffy's mouth, and Luffy moaned again almost without realizing it, because it felt amazing, _amazing_ , Sanji rubbing against him and rolling his hips downwards and it was amazing. 

 

He didn't pay any real mind to all the bandages around Luffy's chest. He went to Luffy's throat again and Luffy was happy to have him stay there for the rest of the night if he wanted, weighing him down and sucking on his neck. That would be great. 

 

Instead, though, Sanji dipped down further than he had just earlier, ignored the bandages, skipped them altogether and sucked at the skin just below Luffy's navel. 

 

Luffy almost gasped. His stomach tensed and he grabbed at Sanji's hair out of some kind of reflex and he groaned because he could feel it all over. Let his legs fall open. Let Sanji slide down between them and unbuckle the clasp on his shorts. Let him pull them from his legs completely and push his thighs further apart. 

 

"Sanji," Luffy breathed, if only just to feel his name on his own tongue. 

 

"Captain," Sanji replied, and it was grounding, hearing him and his voice as he gripped around the base of Luffy's dick and started licking all over it. Slow and sloppy and messy and very unlike him. Almost as good to watch as it was to feel. 

 

And he. Felt.

 

Luffy's mouth fell open as his eyes fell closed and he'd never, in his life, felt something so damn incredible. 

 

He moaned, loud and uncaring, needing to make some kind of noise or he'd get overwhelmed, like he couldn't control it, like he’d overflow. He couldn't control anything. He was at the complete mercy of his chef. 

 

"Please," Luffy whispered, back arching against the table, and he had no idea what he was even asking for. 

 

He thought maybe he heard Sanji laugh a little, but his mind went blank after that. Sanji sucked Luffy's dick into his mouth and stretched his neck forward and just. Dipped down and swallowed around him, and Luffy almost shouted. 

 

Sanji worked up and down, bobbing his head, and Luffy felt like he could barely breathe, curling around Sanji, hands gripping at his hair and the fabric at the back of his shirt, tightening his fists while Sanji grabbed at Luffy's thighs. Kept them pushed apart. Held Luffy in place while he writhed and gasped and groaned real loud. 

 

"I'm," Luffy almost stuttered, he couldn't keep his eyes open, and he knew what he was trying to say but more words were beyond him. He took a deep breath and oh, damn, the way Sanji curled his tongue and hollowed out his cheeks, Luffy's world narrowed to only that. He was so damn. Amazing. Perfect. 

 

Luffy came in Sanji's mouth while Sanji hummed around him, vibrated around him, felt like his whole entire body was vibrating and Luffy moaned and whispered Sanji's name like he never got to before. 

 

He took a deep breath. Laid back and felt his heart beat through his whole body. Felt his pulse in his ears. Exhaled.

 

Twitched a little. Damn.

 

Even his lips tingled.

 

"You liked that, huh," Sanji said quietly -- sounded quiet compared to all the noise Luffy'd been making, at least -- and he pushed himself up and kissed Luffy. Quick. Smiled a little. 

 

"Yeah," Luffy breathed, leaning up to kiss him again because he was not done doing that, but Sanji was sliding off the table. "Hey!"

 

Sanji looked up. He wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand. Reached forward and grabbed one of the abandoned vegetables from the kebab plate. Popped one in his mouth and raised an eyebrow, waiting for Luffy to speak. 

 

Luffy forgot what he was going to say. He'd just. He felt so incredible. And Sanji looked so-- everything about him was incredible. And. 

 

"Don't leave. Are you leaving? Don't go."

 

Sanji looked at the door and then back at Luffy. "I'm going to pass out. I'm drunk."

 

He said it very matter-of-factly and Luffy didn't know how his voice could stay so even. Luffy could barely string his sentences together while he struggled to get his shorts back on. 

 

"Stay here. Don't go back to them yet-- I want you to stay here with me."

 

Sanji stared at him for a moment, looking so tired. And then he sighed and Luffy knew he'd won. 

 

"Eat those damn vegetables," he muttered, and Luffy grinned and re-clasped his shorts and grabbed the plate while Sanji turned and went to grab his almost-empty bottle of wine. 

 

The kebabs were reduced to a small pile of little wooden sticks by the time Sanji returned to the table, his neck craned back while he chugged what was left of his bottle. And then he flipped off the single remaining lamp and grabbed Luffy by the scruff of his vest and dragged him towards the long cushioned bench that ran along the side of the galley. 

 

Sanji half-shoved half-tossed him down onto it and climbed right on top of him. Wiggled down until he was smushed between Luffy and the back cushion. 

 

"Good," Luffy said, curling around him. 

 

He felt amazing. Couldn't keep the smile off his face.

 

With his nose mashed into Sanji's shoulder, he even smelled perfect. Sanji shifted and pulled a pack of cigarettes from one of his pockets. 

 

"You ever do that before? With anyone?"

 

Luffy re-adjusted and used Sanji's chest as a pillow. 

 

"Once. Just now. With you." 

 

Sanji snorted. "Figured as much."

 

"It still counts!" 

 

"Sure." 

 

Luffy could see him smiling behind all his hair while he lit his cigarette. 

 

"Well," Luffy said as he wiggled closer with no intention of letting Sanji out of his grip anytime soon. "It counts just as much as paying for it does.”

 

He was prepared for it, but he still couldn't stop Sanji from shoving him off the bench and onto the floor. 

 

Luffy laughed while Sanji tried to glare at him from up on the bench and did a bad job of it. He could see Sanji’s expression go all soft in the moonlight that filled the galley.

 

Flicking his cigarette ash onto Luffy and blowing smoke at him, Sanji said, "I didn't always pay for it." 

 

"I believe you!" Luffy replied, still laughing even when Sanji shoved at his knee and rolled over. "Really!" 

 

When Luffy was finished laughing, he climbed back on the bench and curled around Sanji again, and Sanji let him. 

 

Sanji blew smoke rings at the ceiling, and Luffy chopped through them all with his finger.

 

Eventually, Luffy said, “If you decide to go run off and get married again, you have to tell me first. So that I can come with you.”

 

Sanji reached over with his free arm and flicked his finger against Luffy’s forehead.

 

“Ow!”

 

“You’re such an idiot. I have no intention of getting married to anyone. Except Nami-san.”

 

Rubbing at his forehead, Luffy dislodged himself slightly and propped himself up on his elbow. And he smiled. “Good. I’m not letting you off that easy ever again.”

 

“You call that easy? That was the most _dramatic—“_

 

“We were stealthy! We snuck in!”

 

“You popped,” Sanji closed his eyes and sighed, “out of my fucking wedding cake. No— not just you. Several you’s. You did that.”

 

Luffy grinned. “Yeah, that was pretty cool. Come on. That was awesome.”

 

With his eyes still closed, Sanji smiled. “It was alright.”

 

Pleased, Luffy laid back down across Sanji’s chest. Closed his eyes and listened to his heartbeat. Felt the rise and fall of each breath while he smoked his cigarette.

 

After a minute, Sanji said in a quieter voice, “You refused to eat. You starved yourself.”

 

Luffy could feel him holding his breath.

 

“And I will again if I have to.”

 

"You can't just starve yourself."

 

"You can't just  _leave._ "

 

Very slowly, Luffy felt Sanji exhale.

 

“Selfish of you.”

 

Luffy cracked his eyes open a little. Blinked in the dark. “Yeah. You’re mine.”

 

Sanji said nothing to argue.

 

Instead, after a moment, he mumbled, “Surprised you didn’t ask why.”

 

“Why what?”

 

“Why I did all that -- why I kissed you, stupid. And the other stuff.”

 

“Oh,” Luffy lifted one shoulder against him and dropped it. “It felt right, when you did it. Guess it felt like it made sense at the time. Felt _really good._ ”

 

Sanji actually laughed at that, and Luffy smiled just because.

 

Sanji was solid. And warm all over. Luffy’d never noticed before so much. Well, the solid part he did, but— it felt good, to be pressed against him like that. Like what he’d just said-- felt like it made sense.

 

“Can we do all that again? More?” he asked suddenly while Sanji twisted and reached over and all the way around him, stubbing his cigarette out against the wooden floor. Left a black smudge mark on the plank. 

 

“Maybe.”

 

“Franky’s gonna be pissed that you’re putting your cigarette out like that, I bet.”

 

Sanji righted himself and slipped back into his spot between Luffy and the back cushion. And then he gave Luffy one of his _looks._

 

“That’s what he’ll be mad about. Right. Not you catching my whole _fucking kitchen_ on fire or anything.”

 

Luffy blinked up at him, and then he threw his head back and started laughing, because that was right. He did do that. When he’d tried to cook. When Sanji was gone. The whole kitchen looked pretty charred.

 

“Idiot,” Sanji said, but he didn’t sound angry at all.

 

He used one hand as a pillow, and his other arm wrapped around Luffy, hand resting on his ribcage. And Luffy used the spot under Sanji’s shoulder like his own pillow and threw one leg over him and was, oh, really damn comfortable. He could fall asleep like this. He intended to, actually.

 

“Will you cook a big breakfast? I haven’t eaten your breakfast in ages.”

 

“It’s been maybe a week and a half.”

 

“Feels longer. Like years. Like _forever._ ”

 

A pause. Something close to a laugh. He felt Sanji’s lips at the top of his forehead.

 

“Sure. Yeah. Whatever you want.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> @freshvaggies on twit  
> thanks for reading


End file.
